


О злодеях

by TylerAsDurden



Series: Fantasy-AU [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: — А что, — спрашивает он как-то совсем тихо, тише, чем шёпотом, — а что, если все злодеи из старых легенд и детских сказок, ну, все кошмары из страшилок, которыми нас пугают, на самом деле — герои?





	

— А что, — спрашивает он как-то совсем тихо, тише, чем шёпотом, — а что, если все злодеи из старых легенд и детских сказок, ну, все кошмары из страшилок, которыми нас пугают, на самом деле — герои?

Баки не поворачивает голову к Стиву, смотрит в небо, но Стив видит и отсюда, сбоку, что глаза у него раскрыты широко-широко, а челюсть словно закаменела. Баки смотрит на небо, а Стив на Баки. Небо усыпано звездами и луна почти полная, а потому на крыше светло, и разглядеть можно очень подробно. Стиву совсем не нравится то, что он видит.

— Стив? — Баки продолжает осторожно, не зная, какой реакции ожидать, сам не зная, что думает по этому поводу. — А что, если с ними просто со всеми, как с дровосеком Джимом, а? Я слышал, в городе говорят, он убил жену. Но мы-то видели Стив. Мы же видели.

Почему-то Стив слышит в последней фразе друга вопрос, а может ему только кажется, но он всё равно должен ответить.

— Видели, — Стив понимает, что и сам, почему-то, шепчет. Баки так и не поворачивает к нему голову, так и вглядывается вверх, прямо перед собой, а Стив почему-то не может больше на него смотреть и резко садится, обхватывая колени. Сейчас, как почти никогда, он хочет почувствовать, ему нужно знать, что у друга внутри, но тот держит обещание, остается запертым наглухо, и Стив не решается попросить.

Ночью в Яблоневом городе бывает по-настоящему тихо, особенно здесь, на окраине. Они сидят молча и до них не доносится людских голосов и гомона — только ленивые, мягкие ночные звуки. Стив сидит очень близко к Баки, так близко, что, кажется, чувствует, как от того исходит тепло. 

— Так не должно быть. Бак. Это неправильно. Так ведь не должно быть, Бак, — голос, почему-то, звучит ярче и тверже, чем Стив рассчитывал. Он зажимает щеки коленями, вцепляется в штанины пальцами, давит крепко, как может. 

Они видели. 

Высокий забор, в два стивовых роста, за забором — спелая ежевика. Что будет, если Джим их поймает? Мало не покажется! Это только подстегивает, из груди рвется смех, а по телу расходится что-то радостное, невыносимо живое, вперемежку со злостью на несносного Баки, подбившего его на такую шалость. Он спрыгивает с забора вторым, Баки ловит его, они валятся вместе на землю (хорошо не в заветный куст), валяются, возятся, стараясь при этом не зашуметь. Когда они всё-таки замирают, восстанавливая дыхание, понятно становится как-то сразу — что-то не так...

— Стив, эй, Стив! — Баки тормошит его за плечо, тянет на себя, и в голосе у что-то похожее на испуг. Стив успевает только поднять голову, чтобы увидеть, как Баки уже ловко спускается с крыши, уже внизу, готовый подстраховать. — Ну же, Стив, бежим!

Стив не помнит, как умудряется спуститься, не помнит, как они стартуют и пробегают первые несколько кварталов, петляя и срезая путь. Перед глазами у него яркий всполох на другом конце города и черный дым. У них не боятся пожаров — годы, когда от одной лучины могло прогореть дотла целое поселение, остались в далеком прошлом, когда человечество боялось магов и техников топили в реке за слишком прыткий ум, здесь, за стенами города и пожаров-то не бывает, а от того становится только страшнее. Что-то горит, и горит так, что видно даже с противоположной окраины.

Стив задыхается, втягивает воздух ртом и легкие сразу наполняются дымом, заставляя кашлять. Стив плохо видит — из-за кровавой пелены перед глазами, из-за черного дыма, из-за того, что ночь.

Высокий забор, в два стивовых роста, за забором...

Что-то скрипит надсадно и забор валится, полыхая, внутрь, во двор, погребая под собой кусты и грядки. Баки крепко держит Стива выше запястья, они переглядываются — одно отражение на двоих — и снова смотрят: Стив — на пылающий Джимов дом, Баки — на Стива, который никак не может перестать кашлять.

— А вы ещё что тут делаете? А ну брысь! — стражник замахивается на них пустой рукой, сверкает глазами, пугая несмышленых детей. Баки делает шаг к нему навстречу, но говорит (пользуясь неожиданной способностью вдохнуть) Стив:

— Что случилось?

— Послушайте меня, ребятки. Этот мужик, который здесь жил, был оборотнем, разозлился и разорвал собственную жену. На сносях. А потом сбежал. Городские маги сожгли его халупу, чтобы не вернулся. К утру его найду и загонят, приходите на казнь в полдень, — стражник коротко смеется и смех этот проходит у Стива по позвоночнику, прокатываясь жаром, сильнее, чем магическое пламя, пожирающее сейчас дом.

«Мы всё знаем!» - хочет прокричать Стив, «Не правда!» - хочет возразить он, «Так нельзя!» — но все слова застревают в груди и изо рта вместо них выходит один лишь кашель. Баки, так и держащий его за руку, тянет на себя, смотрит внимательно. Стиву совсем не хочется уходить, это нельзя так оставить, но он видит решимость у Баки в глазах, а значит идти нужно. Он потом спросит почему.

Они снова бегут, хотя сначала, пока Стив не может ещё продышаться - это всего лишь шаг. И его не удивляет, что уже через два квартала они сворачивают вместо дома в сторону городской стены. 

Их лаз надежно припрятан — не знаешь где искать, не найдешь. И маленький настолько, что кроме ребенка или собаки никому не пробраться. Они проскакивают через него быстро, с ловкостью, которой Стив за собой не замечал, даже не цепляясь рубашкой, и снова бегут, останавливаясь только у кромки леса. 

— Мы должны помочь ему, — просто говорит Баки, и Стив, кажется, понимает, что тот задумал.

— Так нельзя, — согласно кивает он. То, что задумал Баки — безумие, но Стив пока не знает подходящее слово. Он просто смотрит своему другу в глаза и знает, что вот это — то, что всегда должно быть вместо того, что он видел на крыше.


End file.
